1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immersive image or immersive media, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for generating immersive media in link with a smart phone and a sensor aggregator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is a method for producing 4D media for 4D rider media or a 4D cinema by providing a 3D effect after producing a general 2D image or adding an immersive effect to 3D media generated through a 3D camera. There is a method for making a user feel reality by controlling a device (e.g., a chair) or controlling other 4D effects by adding a 4D effect for each element based on a 2D image or 3D media.
Media and control devices are non-standardized, and as a result, it is difficult to interexchange media. A new immersive effect should be produced so that it is operated in a new rider device. To this end, an MPEG-V standard is established in ISO.
The MPEG-V (Media Context and Control standards) standard is a standard established in the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) which is a representative international standardized organization for multimedia contents and MPEG defines an interface specification for communications between virtual worlds and between the virtual world and a real world through an MPEG-V project (ISO/IEC 23005). Objects which are being subjected to standardization handle various ranges such as from a description method of immersive effects such as wind, temperature, vibration, and the like to a description method of avatars and virtual objects, a control command description method for linking a virtual world and a device, and the like. The MPEG-V standard is generally divided into seven parts to be in progress.
Part 1 handles discloses an outline and an architecture for the overall MPEG-V system, Part 2 defines a description method of device performance information for assuring intercompatibility and user preference information for controlling a user customized device in controlling the device, Part 3 defines immersive effects which are expressible in the virtual world or the real world, Part 4 defines standardized types for avatars or virtual objects, Part 5 defines formats for control signals and sensor information for linking the virtual world and the device, Part 6 defines data types which can be commonly used in all parts of the MPEG-V, and Part 7 provides reference software.
In particular, a system function in which the real world and the virtual world can communicate with each other through intelligent sensors such as an eye tracking sensor, a coordinate measurement sensor, a multi-pointing sensor, and the like and user information description and management methods required to provide a social network service (SNS) are issue technologies being discussed.
In particular, the coordinate measurement sensor means all devices that enable position measurement, and a position to be measured may also be an absolute position or a relative position. The coordinate measurement sensor represents a GPS, a GSM based triangulation sensor, a Wi-Fi based triangulation sensor, a non-contact position sensor, or the like and if positional information of a standard specification acquired from the sensor and a record of a specific time are linked with each other, an application such as tracking an accident position for various vehicles becomes available.
Further, there is a user information description method for providing the social network service using a smart phone, and the like. As interest in a virtual space is rising and related services are increasing, the avatar of the virtual world may not be a virtual character but a very suitable element as a means for the social network service as the user's second self reflecting the user's personal profile of the real world. The avatar reflects the user's profile and can communicate with another avatar or another object in the virtual space through described profile information.
In the MPEG-V standard, it is up to a producer for each company to establish a standard for an immersive effect added to an image and add or change the established standard. The company is equipped with a production tool capable of producing 4D media or a demonstration system capable of demonstrating the 4D media.
The production tool developed by each company provides a function to add, modify, or change the immersive effect to 2D media or 3D media. A process of producing immersive media by using the production tool is a repeated work which is continued whenever changing the media and a work requiring a lot of time and efforts.
Meanwhile, the smart phone is widely used by general users as an image aggregator and a lot of media using the smart phone are also produced on trial. However, there is a limit in producing 4D media as media photographed by the smart phone.